orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
The Orville/Timeline
, 2418.]] A timeline of events in ''The Orville''. The series begins on September, 2418. Season 1 concludes around April or May of 2420. c. 27,581 BCE *A common ancestor of the Bruidians and the Navarians settles the planet Lopovius, as evidenced by residual DNA left in a birthing bucket.Based on Darulio's analysis of the artifact. (Cupid's Dagger) c. 419 CE *The Dorahl Bioship embarks on a three-generational trip through the galaxy that turns into a 2,000 year journey.Based on Isaac's analysis of the hull. 1937 * Famed woman aviator Amelia Earhart is captured by Pria Lavesque.Episode 1x05: Pria. 2056 *An unnamed genetic engineer discovers how to target and eradicate individual cancer cells.Episode 1x03: About a Girl. 2370s * Ed Mercer is born.The character was written specifically for the actor or actress. Therefore, the age listed in the original script is reliable. See Seth MacFarlane, "Orville - Pilot", Fox (2016). Late 2370s * Gordon Malloy is born. 2380s * John LaMarr is born. * Kelly Grayson is born. 2388 *Ock'or is captured and added to the menagerie of the Calivon Zoo.Ock'or has been in the Calivon zoo for 31 years as of Command Performance. 2390s 2394 * Physicist Janice Lee, who developed the quantum accelerator, is born.Episode One: Old Wounds. 2396 *Alara Kitan is born on Xelaya.Alara is 23 years old in Old Wounds. Late 2396 or Early 2397 * A fire breaks out in the Kitan household, sparking a debilitating fear of fire in Alara that leads to the events of Firestorm.''Kitan's mother says that the fire happened eight months after her birth. 2413 *Bortus and Klyden become mates.Bortus and Klyden have been joined for six and a half years as of ''About a Girl. 2417 *Ed Mercer loses his favorite robe.Finding a recreation of his robe in the Calivon zoo, Ed notes that he hasn't seen it in two years. (Command Performance) 2418 *Derek Ashton joins the Epsilon Science Station. Late 2418 *Commander Ed Mercer catches his wife, Kelly Grayson, sleeping with the forensic archaeologist Darulio.Sometime between January and March of 2420, Grayson says that her affair with Darulio was "a year ago." For that comment to make sense (meaning not to exceed the two year mark), her affair must have been in April or after of 2418.After March, 2420, Grayson again says that a year has passed since the affair. Episode 1x11: New Dimensions. 2419 January *A spiny-skinned alien is added to the Calivon Zoo, Baral is added a few weeks later.Episode 1x02: Command Performance. Mid-2419 *Darulio begins work on an archaeological dig on the planet Lopovius.Conjectural placement based on Darulio's account that he has been digging on Lopovius for six months. ''Cupid's Dagger''.'' September *Admiral Halsey offers Ed Mercer command of the mid-level exploratory vessel [[USS Orville|USS ''Orville]].'' **Mercer appoints his friend Gordon Malloy to serve as helmsman. **Halsey appoints Kelly Grayson as First Officer. **Doctor Claire Finn transfers from another ship to the Orville. *September 10: Taking off from dockyard, the Orville is sent to deliver supplies to the science station at Epsilon 2.Exact date found in the 2017 Television Critics Association press kit. **Upon arrival however, the Orville defeats a Krill destroyer come to steal a quantum accelerator.As part of Ed's forced ruse informing Bortus that Epsilon 2 is hosting a pizza party for an office birthday, he adds that there is a "lot of September birthdays down here." September-October *Mercer and Grayson are captured by the Calivon and contained in their alien zoo. Lieutenant Alara Kitan arranges for the Calivon to return their human specimens by providing them with a selection of Earth's cultural database.The events transpire over a period of 21 days. Bortus begins incubation of his egg at the start of the episode and the egg hatches at the end. *Topa, child of Lieutenant Commander Bortus and Klyden, is born. October-November *Topa receives sex reassignment surgery to become male.Bortus notes that the ''Orville's trip to Moclus takes two weeks. November-December *The Orville discovers the Dorahl Bioship, drifting slowly towards star J-2837.Episode Four: If the Stars Should Appear. *The Orville saves the [[USS Druyan|USS Druyan]] from an attacking Krill destroyer. *Planetary Union anthropologists Tom and Lewis go missing on their planet of study, Sargus 4.Contact with Lewis and Tom was lost a month ago. **Tom is killed by the Sargun Department of Corrections. Lewis is given Social Correction. Late 2419 *The Orville rescues the time-traveler Pria Lavesque from the mining ship Horizon.Episode 1x05: Pria. *The Orville destroys a wormhole connecting the 29th century to the 25th.Episode Five: 1x05. *The Krill conquer the colony planet Chara 3.A freshly severed human head is presented as having been captured at Chara 3, suggesting it to be recent. *''The Orville'' destroys the Kakov. **A Krill shuttlecraft recovered from the Kakov is used to infiltrate the Yakar. *A team from the Orville is sent to retrieve the missing anthropologists Tom and Lewis. Only Lewis is found.LaMarr notes that Alara has gone through two guys in two months. 2420 Early 2420 * Isaac, Doctor Finn, and her sons Ty and Marcus, crash on an Habitable Moon.Episode 1x08: Into the Fold. * Darulio briely joins the Orville to analyze the Lopovian birthing bucket.Episode 1x09: Cupid's Dagger. * Bruidians and Navarians agree to a truce. March * Lieutenant Harrison Payne dies.Episode Ten: Firestorm. * The events of the episode Firestorm.Ed notes that his first meeting with Alara in Old Wounds occured six months ago. Mid-2420 * The Orville is left stranded after a damaging run-in with a pocket of two-dimensional space.Episode 1x11: New Dimensions. * Lieutenant Commander Steve Newton transfers off the Orville to a space station.Episode 1x11: New Dimensions. ** Lieutenant John LaMarr is promotted to Newton's old position. * The humanoid species of the Multiphasic Planet evolves from a Bronze Age level of development into a highly advanced Space Age over a span of 33 days.The episode is clear that each run-in with the planet occurs ever 11 days. The episode begins with an encounter with the planet, and the Orville sees the planet three more times. Late-2420 *Lieutenant Janel Tyler joins the Orville as a dark matter cartographer. The Orville visits Moclus so Bortus can perform his Ja'loja.Episode 2x01: Ja'loja. *The Orville recovers a pocket of surviving Nyxians just prior to the destruction of their world.Episode 2x02: Primal Urges. *'c. September:' After a year aboard the Orville, Alara returns to Xelaya.Episode 2x03: Home. *Janel Tyler is revealed to be Teleya, a Krill turned infiltrator.Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes. *Lieutenant Talla Keyali joins the Orville as the ship's new Chief of Security.Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake *Doctor Finn and Isaac begin a relationship.Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain. 29th century * Pria Lavesque is born. * Captured Amelia Earhart lives the remainder of her life. * A Benzian antiques collector negotiates for the price of the Orville. Notes References Category:The Orville